Hirō Kuran and the Goblet of Fire
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Harry's younger brother, Nathan Potter, is claimed as the boy-who-lived and Harry is long forgotten. He and some other wizard children vanish from the Wizarding world and don't come back until it comes to Nathan's 4th year. What will happen when Cross Academy meets Hogwarts? Wrong BWL! Bastard Dumbles and Weasleys (not the twins)! I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Forgoten Ones**

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Green...

The color of grass...

The color of trees...

The color of my Mum's eyes...

The color of the light the snake man fired at me and Nate...

He hurt Daddy and Mommy...

Then he tried hurt me and Nate too but when he did... He turned to dust...

Nate got a weird scatch on his forehead in the shape of a weird 'S' with a fat tip, which kind of looked like a snake, while I got one that looks like a lighting bolt.

Nate was crying a lot when that happened. He wasn't a year old while I was three...

Then Uncle Albus came to our house and called Nate the boy-who-lived and said he beat the weird snake man...

Mommy and Daddy was so excited, they hugged and kissed Nate and made sure he was okay...

But not me... I was still in the bedroom while Mommy and Daddy loved on my little brother.

I thought the next day they would send some love to me...

I was wrong.

From that day on Mommy and Daddy cared only for Nathan... Never for me.

Sure Uncle Padfoot and Moony played with me or gave me a hug but Daddy never did... Sure the house elves read me stories and helped me with my injures but Mommy never did...

Everyone loved Mommy, Daddy, and little Nathan but forgot I even existed...

But today... Today it was going to be different...

Today was my fourth birthday... I wasn't expecting anything really, I just wanted to spend time with my family today...

Padfoot and Moony was away at a place called Curban Manor and said I could come up for the day if I wanted...

I planned to spend half the day with my parents and half with my Uncles...

I ran up to Mommy and said, "Hi Mommy! Aren't you excited for today?"

Mommy then said, "Hush boy! Can you see I'm busy playing with Nathan... Go play elsewhere Boy."

I hung my head a bit until Daddy walked in and said, "Great news Lily, I got us tickets to go see the Quidditch World Cup today!"

I smiled and bounced with joy. Daddy loved quidditch, he must have done this for my birthday...

He smiled and said, "Grab little Nate and let's be off!"

Mommy picked up Nate and walked over to Daddy and they vanished with a pop...

They... They left without me...

They left me alone...

I began to sob as I reliezed my Mommy and Daddy had abandoned me...

I ran to the Floo and picked up the powder ready to go...

Daddy and Mommy may have forgoten me... But Padfoot and Moony never would...

I held up the powder and said with a sob, "K-Kur-ran Ma-nor...!"

Soon my head was in a whirl as I landed in the building my glasses breaking on contact.

I looked around to see three blury figures in front of me.

"Um Father, why is there a human boy in our fireplace?" The shortest blur asked the largest.

"The child is magical Kaname... They use magic to transport but sometimes it goes wrong."

The medium one looked at me and said in a femine voice, "Hello there little one... What's your name?"

I looked down and said, "I'm not sure... My Mommy and Daddy don't say it anymore... I don't remember it well... Starts with 'H' I think..."

The blur then said, "Well young one, your Mommy and Daddy don't sound very nice... My name is Juri Kuran and the little girl I'm holding is named Yuki."

I squinted my eyes and said, "I'm sorry ma'am... My glasses are broke... I can't see anything right now..."

The smaller blur moved to me and said, "Allow me..."

He put his hand on my head and suddenly the room became clear the the blurs became people.

He must have used magic to heal my eyes!

Mrs. Kuran was holding a baby and the person next to me was a boy who looked a lot like the man and woman. They all had dark brown hair, red brown eyes, and the palest skin I've ever seen.

The boy looked at me as he took his hand off of me which still glowed a light purple and said, "My name is Kaname Kuran and this is my father Haruka Kuran."

I looked at Kaname and said, "Thank you for fixing my eyes Kaname... Are you magic?"

Mr. Kuran laughed a little and said, "No young one we're much stronger than magic... But I do not wish to scare you..."

I look down and said, "I'm only scared of being alone... Mommy and Daddy left with out me and I got really scared."

They all looked at one another and Mr. Kuran said, "Alright little one we'll tell you what we are..."

Kaname looked at me and showed me a smile... His front two teeth were longer than the others...

Why is that?

Kaname looked at me and said, "Me and my family... We're all vampires... Pureblood vampires... We drink the blood of living humans and have special powers... Do you understand?"

I nodded and said, "Yes..."

Mrs. Kuran looked at me and asked, "Are you scared of us now?"

I shook my head and said, "Uncle Moony is a werewolf and he's okay... You are nice and that's all that matters..."

The three smiled at me with their redish brown eyes warming me... I wish Mommy and Daddy would look at me that way.

Mr. Kuran looked at me and said, "Young one... Do you think your parents would notice you being gone?"

I shook my head and said, "Mommy and Daddy only pay attention to Nate... Even today on my fourth birthday they forgot all about me..."

Mr. Kuran stepped up to me and said, "Young one... Would you like us to become your new family for your birthday? We would give you a name, a room, and all the love in the world."

Were they serious? They wanted to love me?

I'd have a new Mommy and Daddy that loved me...

An older brother and younger sister that loved me...

I'd have a family that would never abandon me...

I nodded and said, "Yes... I want that more than anything..."

The Kurans smiled with their sharp teeth and Mr. Kuran said, "Alright... To bring you into our family... A ritual must be performed... Kaname... Please take Yuki for a moment."

Kaname obeyed and held the baby as Mrs. Kuran and Mr. Kuran stood before me with a empty chalice like cup in hand.

They both bit into their hands and blood flowed into the glass, mixing into a perfect blend. Then Mrs. Kuran took some rose petals, a single hair from her and Mr. Kuran, and a tear from her.

The glass seemed to be glowing at this point and felt the power from it.

Mr. Kuran looked at me with sad eyes and said, "For this to work... I'm going to have to drain you nearly all your blood... Forgive me young one..."

I watched at the man gently picked me up and nuzzled my neck as he bit into it...

I thought it would hurt but... I felt okay...

My body didn't hurt... I felt like I was flying...

My vision began to blur again but it was alright, I still felt good.

Mr. Kuran lifted his head up with his blood stained mouth and red eyes.

"You willing give yourself to the line of Kuran... Be reborn and purge humanity from you..."

He held up the cup towards me...

I originally thought it was yucky by how it looked but now... I was so thristy and it smelled so good...

I began to drink it to find it was sweet and delious... As I drank more and more, Mr. Kuran then said, "Blood of the Pureblood makes you a newborn vampire, petals of the hemlock rose bind our blood to you forever, hairs from us, your new parents, makes you our child, and tears from a Pureblood shall purge humanity from you... You are no longer human but a child of the night... A Pureblood vampire..."

I finshed the cup feeling his words get more and more powerful as I drank.

I felt the ripples of power roll through me as he looked at me and said, "Welcome our newest son, Hirō Kuran, our newest prince among Purebloods."

I felt my self begining to drift to sleep as my new family smiled at me... My new Mommy kissed my head and said, "Go ahead Hirō... Sleep."

As just like that I fell as sleep in my fathers arms fully imbracing my new name...

My dreams were no longer filled with green...

They now brimmed with red...

The color of roses...

The color of sunsets...

The color of my new familes eyes...

The color of blood...

Red now dominated my world and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

LUNA'S P.O.V.

"Mama...?" Star said looking into the kitchen of our house.

Mum and Daddy were working at the table with flowers and candies for Star's first birthday tomorrow, and I was working on a present for her too.

Mum smiled and said, "Luna would you pick up Star dear?"

I nodded and picked up my little sister. Mum looked at us and said, "Look at my lovely little girls, we'll have to go do something extra special tomorrow."

Daddy nodded and said, "How about we go visit an old friend of mine... I'm sure old Korin Ichijo will be delighted to see us, I heard he has a son about a year older than you Luna and he hasn't seen Star yet."

I smiled and said, "That would be nice... Where do they live?"

He shrugged and said, "Korin uses a special port key that works only one way and he always has us meet in the middle of the woods some where."

He held up a small container with roses drawn on it and said, "It only activates with a password."

I looked at him and asked, "What's the password Daddy?"

He laughed and said, "How about I give you a riddle to figure it out?"

I hapliy nodded and waited in anitpation...

I always loved Daddy's riddles. "A beauty am I, but also a beast, I come in many a color, but that no big feat. I come in various sizes and shapes, but to lovers I am the greatest. What am I?"

I smiled and said, "Daddy you made it too easy... The answer is..."

I never got to finish what I was saying...

Because at that moment the wall busted open in flame and fire.

I looked up from the rubble of the broken wall to see Daddy and Star was missing an the entire house was on fire.

More importiantly Mum was trapped under the wall with the port key next to her.

I crawled over to her and said, "Mommy... What happen?"

Mum looked up at me with a little bit of blood on her forehead and said, "Luna... The Death Eaters... They're here..."

Mum placed the port key into my hands and said, "Luna you have to use the port key..."

I began to cry and said, "What about you Mommy...?"

She smiled and said, "I'll be fine my little Mirā... Now go... Tell Korin... What happened..."

I took a step back and said with a sob, "I love you Mommy..."

Mum smiled and said with tears rolling down her face, "I love you too Luna..."

I held the port key tight and whispered out, "Roses..."

* * *

TAKUMA'S P.O.V.

"Father is something wrong?" I asked as Father looked towards the woods outside out home.

He replied, "Someone's used a port key belonging to my old friend, Xenophilius Lovegood. Something must be amiss."

He looked at me and said, "Come Takuma... Let's go see our uninvited guest."

I nodded and followed my father into the woods. I may just be five but Father still considers me a great aset in things like this.

As we got further into the woods, I began to smell the scent of blood, mixed with smoke and burnt flesh. Who ever this person was they must be seriously injured... An easy target for us.

Finally we walked into the clearing and... I was disturbed by who we had found.

It was a young girl, around age four with pale blonde hair simular to my own and light blue eyes, covered in burns and open wounds, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Father looked at her and said, "You look just like... Are you Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter?"

The girl nodded and said with a britsh accent, "Death Eaters... House fire... Mommy, Daddy, and Star... All gone..."

Her family is all dead... She's the only one to survive...

Father looked at her said, "You're Luna then or as your mother called you Mirā..."

She nodded and said, "I hurt... A lot..."

I looked at my father and asked, "What should we do Father?"

He looked at her and said to me, "Takuma, you protect Mirā... I'm going to get someone."

I nodded and watched him run off a inhuman speeds.

Mirā looked at me and said, "You're not human... are you?"

I gave a small smile and said, "I'm that obvious?"

She giggled a bit and said with a weeze, "No, I can just see things other people can't... Like your true eyes... The lovely crimson hidden beneath your pools of light green... Or the fangs hidded with in your smile..."

I looked at her a bit wide eyed and said, "So you know I'm a..."

"Vampire? Yes... But not the ones I'm used to..."

I looked at her and said, "I'm Takuma... Takuma Ichijo."

Mirā smiled at me and said, "It's nice to meet you Takuma... You seem really nice..."

She began to shake a bit as the wind blew and said, "It's hurting worse now... Takuma..."

I pulled off my jacket and covered with it. "There that should keep the wind off your wounds Mir... I mean Luna..."

She looked at me and said, "You can call me Mirā if you want Takuma... I liked Mirā better anyways..."

Soon enough Father had returned with...

"Lord Kuran!" I said with a slight bow as the Pureblood man and his sons arrived...

Wait... Sons? I thought the Kuran Clan only had one son?

Father looked at me and said, "Takuma this is the newest member of the Kuran clan. Hirō Kuran... He was purged of his humanity to the point that he is a Pureblood."

Hirō looked at me and said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Lord Kaname looked at Mirā and said, "Father, she's dying..."

Lord Kuran nodded and said, "Are you sure about this Korin? Adopting her as a member of your household?"

Wait... He means to make Mirā my sister?!

I looked at her as her breath got shallower...

She lost her family... The least we can do is be her new family...

Father nodded and said, "Her father and I were dear friends... The least I can do is raise his daughter."

Lord Kuran nodded and said, "Then you will have our help and support."

He looked at Hirō and said, "Hirō... I will let you turn her to save her life."

He looked at him and said, "Yes Father."

The young Pureblood walked up to Mirā as she lied in the snow.

He gently held her up and said, "Do not fear... When you awaken a new life will await you."

With that he gently bit into her neck, sending a wave of calm though her body.

Soon he released his jaw, his once emeral eyes glowing bright red, and bit into his own wrist and leting some of his blood drizzle into her mouth.

In the matter of minutes her wounds began to heal and she became paler.

Lord Kuran looked at my father and said, "There it is done. She is now an aristocrat of your family, but since Hirō was the one to create her she and him now share a bond. Where that bond will lead no one knows. She should awaken in a week or so."

The three Kurans were about to leave when Hirō approached me and said, "Watch out for your Imoto... Alright Taku-san...?"

I was a bit suprised by his terms but then I nodded and said, "I will... Lord Hirō."

He smiled and said, "None of that lord stuff Taku-san. I'm just Hirō and Kaname-Nii says that okay with him."

That suprised me... A pureblood who is causual...

A rare sight indeed...

I gave a small smile and said, "Alright... Goodbye... Hirō-kun."

He smiled and ran back to his father and brother and disapeared into the distance.

Father picked up Mirā and said, "Come Takuma... Let's get Mirā home."

I nodded and said, "Yes Father."

With that we left with me wondering when I would meet the newest Kuran once again.

* * *

DRACO'S P.O.V.

"Lucius you can't be serious!" Mother yelled from outside the car while me and my little baby brother, Marcus sat buckled up.

Father hasn't been happy about me not doing any magic... He thinks I'm a Squib, but Mother said, I have a what's called higher mastery...

It means I don't do accidental magic and Father thinks it's a excuse used for Squibs...

But he seemed a bit happier since my little brother was born.

Father looked at Mother and said, "We have an magicly strong heir now... It's time we get rid of him..."

Mother yelled back, "His name is Draco and he's your son!"

Father opened the car door and picked me up. He glared at Mother and said, "Narcissa hold your tongue! Now go watch Marcus!"

She nodded sadly and walked into the car...

I wonder why Mother is sad... and where Father is taking me...

Father walked with me into the woods and dropped me on the ground. It hurt but I knew better than to speak out to Father.

He glared at me and said, "Squib you have been the discrace of the Malfoy name from the day you were born."

He raised his wand and said, "I, Lucius Marcus Malfoy, here by disowns and disinheirates, the Squib known as Draco Salthzar Malfoy, and so mote it be!"

A flash of blue light went up...

Isn't magical contracts in gold flahes?

Father looked at me and said, "For your Mother's sake, I won't kill you but you we'll be never seen in England again!"

He pointed his wand at me and said, "Locomotor Portus Incantato!"

And then my world went black.

* * *

TOGA YAGARI'S P.O.V.

"Damn reports are bust..." I hissed out while walking in the snow covered woods.

Damn Captain said there was vampires out here...

Honestly I could have been with the Kiryu twins and continued their training but no... I had to go follow a fake lead in the middle of no where...

Dumb ass capatin!

I lit up a cigaretee and said, "Might as well leave..."

"D-Don't g-go..."

I turned toward the voice with my rifle pulled out... But what I saw was... unexpected...

Standing before me was a little boy around four years old, with pale blonde hair and light grey eyes... The boy's skin was pale, naturally and from the cold...

Why was he out here? He looked at the rifle and said in his shivering british voice, "Ar-Are y-you g-going to sh-shoot m-me m-mister?"

I could tell the boy wasn't a vampire... But what was he doing out here?

I put my rifle back and said nochalantly, "Nah... Those bullets are reserved for vampires."

I glared at the kid and asked, "What the hell are you doing out here kid? Won't your parents be worried?"

The boy shivered again and said, "N-N-No..."

The boy must be freezing.

I picked him up and said, "Come on... We'll get warm, then we'll talk..."

* * *

"Better?"

I asked the nameless boy as we sat in my cabin that I rented.

I wrapped the boy in a blanket and handed him a cup of hot chocolate, so he'd warm up quickly.

He nodded and said, "Thank you mister..."

I replied, "The name is Toga Yagari... Care to share yours?"

He whispered out, "It was Draco Malfoy... But Father disowned me so... I'm not sure..."

What...?

How the hell can his father disown his 4 year old son?!

I looked at him and said, "Is that why you were in the woods?"

He nodded and said, "Father thought I was a Squib... But Mother says I just have a higher control of my magic."

Ah... Magic. He must be a wizard...

Most of the Hunter Assosication is halfway made up of wizards, so I regoinze them from time to time.

I looked at Draco as he said, "Mr. Yagari... What happens now?"

I looked at the kid as he looked at me with the sad grey eyes...

The boy is a wizard and he needs someone to be here for him...

Dammit, this better not be a mistake...

I looked at him and said, "Kid I'll give you an option. Either I take you in as my son, give you a new name, and train you to kill those beast in human form, or I drop you off at the nearest orphange and forget this ever happened."

He looked at me and said, "Really?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, but you'll be trained to be a vampire hunter, and it will not be easily and you can possibly die."

I glare at the young child and asked, "Are you willing to die to gain a new life?"

I watched as the boy's sad eyes turn cold and he said, "Whatever it takes... I'll do it!"

I smirked and said, "Alright kid... I'll give you your new name... How does Ryū-za Yagari sound?"

He smiled and said, "Amazing! I love it!"

I smirked and said, "Ryū-za it is then."

He looked at me and asked, "Could I... call you father?"

I was a bit suprised by the question but smirked all the same. "Sure Ryū-za... Just know tomorrow your training begins."

* * *

A/N: And so our story begins...

Ages for the main cast in this chapter chapter:

Harry/Hirō: 4

Luna/Mirā: 4

Draco/Ryū-za : 4

Nathan: 1

Star: 1

Marcus: 1

Kaname: 5

Takuma: 5

Zero: 3

Yuki: 2


	2. Hiatus

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am sorry to inform you that I will be taking a break from writing on my stories for a while... I recently come into a HUGE project and won't be able to do both at the same time, so until then my stories are all on HIATUS with the exception of Brothers due to the fact that's co-written by Iron Prime.**

 **If you're wondering what the project is... I'm making an RPG game... WITH KYOKOON 64! She one of my favorite Youtubers and I am so excited to work with her.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **SHADOW OF EYES**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Day at Cross Academy**

* * *

A/N:... Sorry it took so long to update... Please don't murder me... My brain just scatters... A lot and I lose track easily until it comes back to me...

* * *

RYU-ZA'S P.O.V.

* * *

 **13 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"EVERYONE BACK THE HELL UP BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE PISSED OFF THAN I ALREADY AM!" I yelled as the girls surrounded the Night dorm entrance.

Damn fan girls obsessed with the filthy blood suckers... Well, I guess Mirā and Hirō are alright, but only because they're wizards like me.

It was 13 years since I was disowned by the bastard and Mother in favor of my brother. But Dad took me in and I was trained to deal with the uprising vampire underlings known as Level E's.

I became a vampire killing machine, along with my best friend Zero... But I was only able to reunite with him recently, unfortunately he was no longer human... But he was still the same old Zero.

Then he introduced me and Dad to the Night Class, who happened to have two wizards in it. The first was a girl by the name Mirā Ichijo, the adopted younger sister of Takuma Ichijo. She had pale blonde hair that laid flat and reached the bottom of her back, with has bright blue eyes. She was an aristocrat with the power to turn her own blood into swords and was extremely loyal to the Night Class and... Her lover.

The second wizard vampire was the most surprising... A pureblood vampire named Hirō Kuran, the adoptive younger brother of Kaname Kuran. He had silky black hair with low lights of warm brown. His eyes were very strange to say the least, one was an emerald green and the other a warm brown. Apparently there's a ancient form of a blood adoption ritual that could turn a human into a pureblood vampire, but it most of the time that kills them.

Hirō and Kaname are the only members of the Kuran line left... They only have any each other now...

Kaname seems to have an eye for Yuki. And everyone knows that Hirō and Mirā are together.

The girls immediately backed away and Zero said, "Nice Ryū-za. That's a new record on scaring the Day Class away."

I smirked and said, "Well, you weren't here yet and they were ignoring Yuki as usual."

Then I heard the gate slowly creek open and the girls squealed with elation as the 'students' of the Night Class came out. There was Aido who was boasting as usual, while the girls squealed, Akatsuki trying to ignore his antics (and not set him on fire.), Rima and Senri talking to one another (completely ignoring the squealing girls), while Kaname and Takuma walking silently.

Then came out Hirō and Mirā hand in hand as they always did. The girls whined in disappointment that the younger brother of Kaname wasn't just taken, but by another night class member.

Mirā smiled and said in her soft wispy voice, "Strange how they think you're an item for the taking Lord Hirō."

He looked at her with a soft smile and said in his warm voice, "Now Mirā... There is no reason to call me Lord. You are my fiancee after all... We are equals."

Now that's one of the reasons I liked Hirō even though he's a blood sucker. He's not some pompous stuck up brat, he has humility and prefers to stay out of the limelight.

Mirā smiled and said, "Yes... Hirō."

He gave her a small peck on the cheek and walked away.

After all the Day and Night Class students left Zero shook his head and said, "I seriously don't get how stand these pompous jerks Ryū-za."

I laughed and said, "Not all the Night Class is pompous jerks Zero. You know for a fact the Mirā and Hirō are cool. They've never ingested another humans blood before and hate all the attention. They're far from being Aido."

Yuki giggled and said, "Ryū-za... You're so silly."

I smirked and said, "Well Zero seemed to abandoned his sense of humor somewhere, so I might as well pick it up."

Zero smirked and said, "Oh, ha, ha. Not everyone can be funny Scales For Brains!"

I retorted, "Well I can try, Noodle Breath!"

With that comment, the three of us burst out into laughter. After settling down Yuki looked at us and said, "Alright let's get down to business. Zero has the grounds near the Sun Dorms while I have the Moon, Ryū-za has hall duty today."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, just remember I have my lessons tonight, so I'll only be there for half the time."

Zero groaned and said, "Right... I forgot it was Thursday... I'll take over your shift when you leave."

I smirked and said, "Thanks Z. Can always count on you... Oh, and you too Pint Size."

"Oh come on! I'm not that short!" Yuki yelled as me and Zero laughed.

Zero replied, "Yeah, you kind of are, Yuki."

I smiled and said, "Well see ya later guys!"

And with that I was on my way towards the patrols at Cross Academy.

* * *

MIRA'S P.O.V.

"There you are Ryū-za... We've been waiting for you." I stated as me and Lord Hirō were seated in the classroom waiting for our fellow wizard.

Ryū-za had just entered the room with his shaggy blonde hair flipped to the left side of his head, making his ear piecing visible. His cool grey eyes were lined by black eye liner and a piercing at his right brow making them all too prominent. He wore his class uniform in a informal fashion giving him that punk rocker vibe which most of the Day class girls went nuts for.

He sighed and said, "Slight delay with some Day Class Girls sneaking in the halls... Again..."

Lord Hirō chuckled and said, "Doesn't that make it the 13th time this month?"

He nodded and said, "Damned girls need a better hobby than stocking vampires."

I nodded and said, "Especially Lo-... I mean Hirō..."

Hirō smiled at me and said, "You're doing better at it but it's okay to slip up... I'm no where near perfect so I don't expected it out of anyone. Especially you Mirā."

"Words well spoken Mr. Kuran."

We all turned to see Mr. Honda sitting at his desk with a soft smile. The three of us bowed to him and said, "Good evening Honda-sensei."

He bowed back to us and said, "Good evening to you as well Mr. Kuran, Mr. Yagari, and Ms. Ichijo."

We all took our seats and Mr. Honda stood up straight with a small smile. He then said, "Now, today we'll be discussing something of great importance since Headmaster Cross agreed to the invitation."

He waved his hand at the chalk board and said, " _Kakikomi shōtai_."

All of a sudden the board now had a message written in english which read;

* * *

 _Dear Magical Students, Creatures, and Faculty of Cross Academy,_

 _You have been invited to participate in the Tri-Wizard's cup or in the event you accept our invitation, the Quad-Wizard's cup for the fame and glory of your school where one of the students may also win a thousand galleons as well._

 _Said students will live at Hogwarts and have all their needs taken care of due to their 'creature heritage'. We only ask that your student's not harm another and you send over two professors as well for a taste of your schools learning._

 _We hope to see you on the first day of Fall. And please feel free to make an entrance for official reasons._

 _Signed,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"So... He accepted the invite and is sending us to Brittan for a year of schooling?" Ryū-za stated slightly pissed.

Mr. Honda shook his head and said, "Not just you... Several of the Night Class students and the Discipline Committee will be going as well... Your father and myself will also be tagging along, Ryū-za."

Ryū-za banged his head into the table and said, "Someone shoot me now... We're going to be stuck in a school of creature racist morons, stubborn headed idiots, and Pureblood supremacist... None taken Hirō but you know what I mean, the idiot wizard kind."

He nodded and said, "Hai... Brittan's magical world is in need of a wake up call... I assume my brother is coming along with Takuma?"

Mr. Honda and added, "Also Senri, Rima, Aido, and Akatsuki will be coming along as well while the rest of the Night Class is getting into a 'exchange program' while their dorms are being 'remodeled'."

Lord Hirō nodded and said, "In other words, a year of Home schooling due to the lack of guards other than Headmaster Cross. Wise choice since neither Purebloods would be here to push them back in line. Right Mirā?"

I nodded and said, "Yes... But this way they won't be able to do any harm."

Ryū-za sighed and said, "So they desire us there by the the 22nd of September and make an entrance?"

Lord Hirō gave off a laugh and said, "They'll never see what hit them when we arrive... After all..."

I watched my fiancee's mismatch eyes glow the un-earthly color of red as he smiled with fangs in full view.

"We are royalty amoungst our kind... Literal princes of the vampire world... Making an entrance is literally in our blood..."

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

NATHAN POTTER'S P.O.V.

* * *

"Now please welcome our three guest schools!" Professor Dumbledore announced during supper from the Teacher's table where my Mum and Dad where sitting (Dad teaches DADA while Mum teaches History of Magic).

Today's the day all the students from the other schools come to compete and also meet me! The Boy-Who-Lived!

I defeated Voldemort as a baby and also during my first and second year when he was Qurriel and the diary of my girlfriend Ginny. They must be so honored to meet me!

The first to enter was the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons who sent smiles and waves my way. I mean who wouldn't? I'm the greatest! My friends Ron and Hermione always tell me that too.

Then came in the Durmstrang students who had this walking stick things... Whatever but they had Viktor Krum the famed Quittich Player... Maybe we can lure him into going to Hogwarts for his last year. He would make a great Gryffindor.

Everyone applauded the two and Dumbledore then stood once more. He then cleared his throat and said, "The next school is all the way from Japan where they've brought a tolerance of magical creatures and creature blood that we despritally need here in Brittan. They are a boarding school based on co-existence with humans and vampires. But don't fret, they have sworn off human blood and have an alternative substance that gives them nutrients and have offered to bring two new classes to our school during this wondrous year..."

He waved to the door and said, "Please give a warm welcome to the human and vampire students of Cross Academy!"

The doors burst open and a song began to play in a different language...

* * *

 _Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

 _Yume no yume no hate e_

* * *

A swirl of blood red rose petals flew in the door as several figures walked in from the dark hallway as the magical tune played from no where.

* * *

 _Hanarerarenai_

 _Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi_

 _Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku_

 _Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo_

 _Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

* * *

Most of the students were dressed in white uniform laced with black but the other three had black uniforms laced with white on with white shoulder bands and some strange symbol on it.

* * *

 _Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni_

 _Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirenai_

* * *

There was two leading the way through the hall while the others followed willingly.

The two in front looked similar in some ways and different in others.

The older one had deep brown hair and warm brown eyes with icy pale skin, yet he wore a warm smile that could charm a girl in seconds.

The younger one had black hair with streaks of brown running through it, his eyes were two different colors, one the warm brown while the other was an unearthly green almost compared to my Mum's eyes. He too had icy flawless skin and he wore a small smile as well.

* * *

 _Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

 _Yume no yume no hate e_

 _Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

 _Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

 _Ochite ochite ochite_

 _Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto_

* * *

As soon as they began walking by the tables the other students in the white uniforms began doing things that I never seen done with wandless magic!

* * *

 _Kodoku no fuchi aruki nagara sukuwareteita_

 _Donna toki mo kawaranai REAL na hitomi_

 _Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa_

 _Fukaku irokoku shinobu yoru yo_

* * *

The orange haired guy made fire balls in his hands while the blonde next him made ice crystals in his.

* * *

 _Futatsu no kodou Marude awase kagami no you ni_

 _Niteru (Keredo) Chigau (Itami) Mugen ni tsuzuiteiku_

* * *

The girl with pigtails began shooting lighting from her palms while the stoic boy next to her bit his thumb and made whip out of his own blood and began whirling it around.

* * *

 _Akaku akaku akaku moete_

 _Subete subete keshite_

 _Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu_

 _Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o_

 _Koete koete koete_

 _Nogarerarenai Tsumi ni oborete mo Kitto_

* * *

Next there was the set of blondes behind the leaders who one pulls out a sword and began moving it at insane speeds while the girl (who kind of looked like Star Lovegood) slit her wrist with her fingernail and made a sword with her blood and she too began to wield it at equally as fast pace.

* * *

 _Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

 _Yume no yume no hate e_

 _Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

 _Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

 _Ochite ochite ochite_

 _Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto_

* * *

Near the back were the three students in black uniforms, two boys and one girl.

The brunet girl carried a long Bo-staff while the two boys had a single gun in hand with a chain leading into their jackets.

* * *

 _Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

Yume no yume no hate e

Hanarerarenai

* * *

The teachers in the back were weird too.

One wore a cowboy hat, eye patch, a duster, and a rifle, all while smoking a cigarette.

The other teacher looked rather stoic with short almost bob like hair and warm brown eyes. He wore a all white uniform with a sword at his hip.

* * *

 _Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

 _Yume no yume no hate e_

 _Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

 _Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

 _Ochite ochite ochite_

 _Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto_

* * *

Once in the front of the hall, the music stopped, all the students stopped what they were doing, and bowed to the front table and said, "Konichiwa Sensei no Hogwarts."

"Why they do that?" Ron whispered.

Hermione replied, "They're from Japan. It's their custom Ron."

The eye patch teacher bowed to the Headmaster and said, "Konichiwa Dumbledore-san. Headmaster Kaien Cross sends his greatfullness although he is not able to attend with us due to the other students within our school."

The man in question then turned to the crowd and said, "Alright you gakis, listen up! Those in white uniforms are of vampire blood, while those in black uniforms are humans who are trained to keep them in line. We ask you do not antagonize our students of the safety of yourselves and others."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "As I said earlier we will have two new classes added this year with the help from Cross Academy. Professor Toga Yagari will be teaching Ethics, a class on where verbal debate is allowed and discusses the topics both believed to be right or wrong. While Professor Kiku Honda will be teaching World Magics, a class where students will learn new spells from all over the world."

Two more classes?! This is going to be a drag!

The boy with the mix-matched eyes looked up at Dumbledore and said in a cool and warm voice, "Excuse me Dumbledore-sensei, but we would like to sit down... The journey was very long and we have grown rather weary..."

He nodded and said, "You all may take your seats at any of the tables, while your Professors will sit at the head table with us."

The older looking leader smiled and said, "Ariagto Dumbledore-sensei."

He nodded and said, "No problem Mr...?"

"Kuran. I am Lord Kaname Kuran and this is my younger brother, Hiro Kuran."

Kuran? What kind of last name is that? And a lord? What makes him so special?

The Cross Academy Students bowed once again to the staff and headed for the far end of the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione gazed over at them and said, "You know three of them look familiar..."

Ron raised a brow and said with a mouth full of food, "Oh yeah, who?"

She sneered at him and said, "Well the the long blonde haired girl looks a lot like Star Lovegood. The blonde Gothic looking human boy looks a tad bit like Marcus Malfoy... And..."

I sighed and said, "And what?"

"Well that dual eye boy... He kind of looks a bit like your Dad... With brown hair streaks and a bit more built."

I laughed and said, "Please Moine... He looks nothing like my Dad... Besides that would mean I'm related to a vampire."

* * *

HIRO'S P.O.V.

* * *

 _(Italics is Japanese and/or other languages and letters)_

* * *

" _So those two up there..._ " Kaname pointed out in Japanese to the red headed woman and her dark haired husband sitting up at the Professor's table.

Since we arrived I was expecting to run into my younger ex-sibling but not them too...

I nodded and said, " _Yeah... Those are the ones... My so called 'birth parents'..._ "

I then directed my eyes to the slightly chubby boy with red hair, dark brown eyes, and the snake shaped scar, and said, " _And that is the object of their attention in which the abandoned me for..._ "

Kaname took up his glass to his lips and said, " _They are truly fools to abandon you brother... They will get their reckoning."_

"E-Excuse me...?"

I looked down a bit to see a girl that looks a bit like Mira only younger and her hair a bit more wavy.

She looked at me and asked, "That girl over there... By the blonde boy with the sword... What's her name?"

I looked at the girl with a brow raised and replied, "She is Mira Ichijo, an aristocratic vampire and my fiancee... Why did you need to know Ms...?"

"Star... My name is Star Lovegood... And well... She looks a lot like my big sister that went missing... She looks like the pictures, I mean to say..."

I gave a nod and said, "Perhaps you may talk to Mira on a later date, right now she's tired from using her powers..."

Star bowed the traditional Japanese way and said, "Arigato..."

"Hiro. I am Hiro Kuran and this is my elder brother Kaname. And no problem Star-chan."

With that the girl walked back to her seat.

Kaname smirked and said, " _So Mira's family is alive? Interesting._ "

I nodded and said, " _It appears she wouldn't be judged for being a vampire, which is good... I think the port-key she used burned up after she used it... According to Mira that was the only way Takuma's and Mira's parents met up."_

Kaname nodded and took a sip of the blood tablet water. I looked towards Professor Kiku and he nodded towards me.

I looked at my brother and said, " _I must retire... I am to attend classes during the day 3 days of the school week. Good evening Nii-san._ "

Kaname nodded and said, " _Goodnight Ototo. And good luck with your classes in the morning._ "

* * *

(You may have noticed the name of the Cross Magic teacher... Perhaps I will reveal where he is from... We shall see...)


End file.
